Sword art online whole story!
by KiritoSenpai231
Summary: Warning, spoiler!


**This is the whole story of Sword Art Online series in the short time. **

**Lets begin**

It was 2025, and Japan made a game that called Sword Art Online or SAO. The game took players soul in the Aincard world. At least one hundred thousand player bought the game. A boy named Kazuto Kirigaya who was 13 lived with his aunt Midori and his little sister Suguha bought the game and got in the game, and his nickname was Kirito.

He met a lonely man named Klein and they be friends, but the creator of the game Kayaba Akihiko locked all the players in the game and he said they have to finish the game to get free, if they die in the game, they would die in real life. Kiriro was a solo and professional player, he called him self 'Black swordsman' . He found a team that called Moonlight black cat, and he met a girl named Sachi, but they all died even Sachi. ***Lol***

**Anyway**

Kirito met a little girl named Ayano Keiko, her nickname was Silica. She lost her animal Pina but Kirito helped her to save her animal. A woman named Rosalia tried to kill Kirito but they didn't make it, because Kirito was a greatest player, and legendary. He met a girl named Asuna Yuuki for the boss fight and they made a team together. ***they liked each other's.***

They defeated Laughing Coffin group cause they all were killing the whole player. Kirito met a girl named Rika Shinozaki, her nick name was Lisbeth. Kirito told her to make a legendary sword. They found a blue gem from a frozen dragons poop and she made the Dark Repulser sword for Kirito. Kirito had Elucidator and Dark Repulser.

Few weeks passed and there was a man named Heathcliff who leaded Knight Of Blood group. He told Kirito and Asuna to join them but Kirito didn't accepted. Heathcliff invited Kirito to a fight and If Kirito one he would be free but he felled. ***lol***

Kirito and Asuna joined to K_O_B group but Asunas bodyguard Kuradeel tried to kill Kirito because he was L_C member but Asuna and Kirito killed him together, Kirito fell in love with Asuna and asked her to get marry, and she accepted. ***Chapter 16.5. Lol.***

They bought a wood house to live together, and they found a little bot girl named Yui, they decided to raise her as Yuis parents.

**Two years passed 75th floor, **Kirito hacked Heathcliffs account and he found out all that time, Heathcliff was Kayaba, and Final Boss of the game! **Dum Dum Duuuuuuuum. **

Kirito and Kayaba began to fight agian but serious. Kayaba was about to kill Kirito but Asuna jumped in front of Kirito and sacrifice herself, and she vanished in front of Kirito. Kayaba killed Kirito too but Kirito killed him when his health got in the zero, they died together. Kirito, Asuna and Kayaba where on the skies and watching the Aincard that it was destroying. Kayaba was so happy that Kirito ended the game after 2 years. Kirito finally came back to the real life. He visited Asuna at the hospital but she didn't woke up.

A man named Sugou Nibuyuki told Kirito that she gonna come back next week and marry with Sugou. ***I hate him! ***

A black man named Agil, sent Kirito a Screenshot of a new game ALfeim Online, Kings castle that there was Asuna in the game, that she was in a cage! Agil gave Kirito ALO game to save Asuna. Kirito got in the game and met a girl named Leafa. She told him that she fell in love with her brother in law, and made Kirito get confuse.

After a few days, they found out they were bother and Sister. Leafa was Kiritos sister Suguha! ***Bro***

After another days, Kirito and Leafa reached to the kings castle, but it needed a legendary player for it. Kirito wasn't the legendary, but he got in alone, and he died in the game (Not in real, when Kayaba died, SAO changed.) Got help from Leafas friends and they all helped him to reach to Asuna, but when he reached to her, king Oberon (Sugou) was reaping Asuna in front of Kirito, and made Kirito get suffer for the love. ***that's why I hate Sugou so ****** much*. **

Kayabas soul came to Kirito and reminded him his account. Kirito used Kayabas account that he was already hacked it, and became to ALOs God. He killed Sugou in the game with full pain, and kicked Asuna from the game to save her.

Kirito reached to hospital but Sugou fought with him with knife. Kirito grabbed his knife and tried to kill Sugou but he didn't do it, because he knew if he did it, he would go to the jail anyway, so he scared Sugou and visited Asuna in real life, ***Finally***

**Another 16.5 at the hospital, lol**

Few months passed, and another game came out that called Gun Gale Online. A man named Seijirou Kikouka told Kirito a player named Deathgun was killing every GGO players. He told Kirito to stop him. Kirito didn't accepted first time, but he did.

He went to GGO with girl avatar, and everyone were thinking he was a girl. *J. Jonah Jason's laughing, (you serious?) "

Kirito met a girl named Sinon Asada who was afraid of everyone in the real life, because she killed a criminal when she was a child. She had a Boyfriend named Kyouji, her close friend who she can trust. Kirito joined to the Bullet of Buller tournament to find Deathgun. Kirito found out when Deathgun shot someone, there was another guy who was working with Deathgun, went to the victims room, and waited for Deathguns shot. When Deathgun shot to the victim, the other guy who was stand next to the victim on the real life had a poison and included into the victims body.

Kirito was fighting with Deathgun in the final round and he found out he was Laughing Coffin member, his nickname was Red Eyes XaXa. Kiriro defeated Deathgun and he with Sinon got victory of the tournament.

Sinon logged out from the game but Kyouji went to her house and tried to kill Sinon. Kyouji all that time was Deathgun and his brother Shinkawa Shouichi! Sinon was their next target. *** a funny thing is, Sinon made a friendship with a killer!***

Kirito came and saved Sinon, and arrested Kyouji and his brother. Sinon is now afraid anymore, because Kirito helped her a lot.

**Notice: I didn't get Mother Rosalie story that it was about Asunas story, I can't explain it sorry.**

Few months passed, and there was another game in the real world came out that called Ordinal Scale. A bot girl named Yuna was a singer, and she was singing for Oguma players. Asuna was professional player in it, but Kirito didn't like the game. A boy called himself Eiji who was in the 2nd place of Ordinal Scale was killing every single player, because of him, Asuna lost her memories and she couldn't remember anything. Yuna told Kirito that he had to reach to the 1st place, to save Asuna and the others. A man named, Shigemura was stealing Oguma players to save Yuna, because she died in SAO. Eijis real name was Nochizawa Eiji, he was Yunas friend. And he loved her.

Kirito fought with final boss of Oguma and reached to the 1st place, and became to the God of Oguma, he saved everyone, and Kikouka arrested Shigemura.

**6 years passed. **

Kirito worked for Kikouka for his Alicization project that took Kiritos soul to the Underworld. Kirito met two kid. Eugeo and Alice. They became to friends. Kiriro with Eugeo and Alice visited to the unable part of the Underworld, and they ran away. Next day, they arrested Alice for what she did. They took her to a administration tower.

Few days passed in real life, Kirito and Asuna at Agils café. He talked about Underworld and Alicization. But when they got out, Deathgun came out, and included the poison to Kirito, and gave Kirito brain damage. Kikouka took Kirito to the ocean turtle to cure Kirito from the Alicization project. Asuna and Doctor Kyouko (Kayabas girlfriend) went to the ocean turtle to make sure he was Okey.

***At the Underworld***

Kirito couldn't remember anything about what happened. Eugeo told him that there was some monster who steal the memories. Kiriro and Eugeo went to the goblins cave take a blue Cristal, and make a sword for Eugeo. Kirito killed all the goblins. They got into the town, and joined to the knight soldiers. They met a girl named Cardinal. She said a girl named Quinella stool people's memory to make them obey her rules. Kiriro and Eugeo went to Quinellas (administration) tower and they found Alice. She couldn't remember them. She fought with them. Kiriro and Alice threw out from the tower but they held them self on towers walls. They reached to the top floor, but Alice fell in love with Kirito. Kiriro tried to make her remember that she loved Eugeo but she didn't get. She got mad and because of this rage, she lost her right eyes because of the administration law, Kirito cured her. Quinella stool Eugeos memory and made him to fight with Kirito and Alice. Kiriro reminded him back.

Eugeo found out the real Alice died! Kiriro, Eugeo and Alice were fighting with Quinella but Eugeo sacrificed himself. He gave all his power to Kirito to defeat Quinella. Kirito defeated her but he lost his right arm. Eugeo died and his soul met the real Alice who she loves.

Kirito used Administration computer to contact with Kikouka but when he contacted to him, he heard gunshot!

A man named Gabriel Miller who stool the projects, was trying to steal Alicization project, Kikouka told Kirito to take Alice to the south of the Underworld but when he said it, Gabriel and his gang cutted off the power, Kirito lost his brain and died!

**Now Alice's taking care of him**

**Warning War Of Underworld Spoil!**

**If you don't want to know the story, stay away from this part!**

Kirito and Alice S30 is still alive but Kirito is reduced into coma state because during the time he made a contact with the real world, the raider attack the electrical system in the ocean turtle which jerk up Kirito's STL. Kirito, who still feel very guilty for Eugeo, Cardinal, Charlotte death + mess up STL make him somehow attacked his own Fluctlight and reduced into coma state.

American government wanted a General purpose AI: Alice to dominate ai war (ai drone and warfare stuff) sent a team to take away Alice from Rath.

To do that they raid and somehow take up half of the ocean turtle which have 2 STL machine, Rath got the other half, also 2 STL (Kirito using one) and attackers dive into Underworld to take Alice.

Alice also leave central cathedral to remote area, Rulid, taking care Kirito and live with Selka. For 6 months of peaceful time, the load experiment engage and the Great eastern gate divide human world and dark territory collapse and Alice has to return to the war front with Integrity knights and newly form human world defense army.

2 attacker dive, one using God vector super account (GM), other one using high level dark knight account gather 50k of dark territory globlin, orge, orc, giant, fist fighter, dark mage, assassin, dark knight to raid human world.

The situation make Asuna dive with other STL, also with Goddess Stacia account into Underworld to find kirito and help human world army of 3k.

But the attacker team has hacker, they set the underworld accelaration down to 1 and create website luring american, korean, chinese VR player to dive into "new bloodbath game" aka Underworld to kill everything, number up to 50k player.

Suguha and Sinon also dive using STL in mainland Rath branch and Goddess Terraria and Goddess Solus into underworld.

Yui ask lisabeth, silica, klein, agil to help gather Japanese VR to convert into underworld. They got 3k ppl of high level converted into underworld to help human vs new account from foreigh land.

2 STL raider are Gabrial aka Subtilizer as Vector God, Vassago aka PoH as dark knight**.**

Gabriel Miller briefly kidnaps Alice but is killed by Integrity Knight Bercouli Synthesis One, who sacrifices himself in the process. Gabriel reenters having converted his Subtilizer account from GGO, defeats Sinon and kidnaps Alice once more. The American players have been defeated but the Chinese and Korean players defeat the Japanese players and Kirito is captured. After having the memories Asuna, Sinon, Suguha and Eugeo (it's a long story) have of Kirito uploaded into his brain, Kirito awakens and single-handedly defeats PoH and the Chinese and Korean players. He then turns PoH into a tree, causing him to eventually die in the real world as well.

Having suddenly gained god powers, Kirito brings Asuna along and fights Subtilizer as Asuna ejects Alice's light cube into the real world. Kirito kills Subtilizer in such a way that he dies in the real world (long story too).

Meanwhile, the American team breaks the lever controlling the underworld acceleration, causing it to increase to 5,000,000 and plant a bomb in the Ocean Turtle's nuclear reactor. Kayaba Akihiko hacks into Niemom, a copy of Ichiemom, and disarms the bomb, seemingly sacrificing himself. During the process, he is attacked by an American but the American is then killed by Kikuoka, who seemingly dies as well. Higa logs out Kirito and Asuna and brings the acceleration back to 1. Meanwhile, Kirito and Asuna have spent 200 years trapped in Underworld, with an additional 30 years passing before the acceleration is stopped. After three weeks, they wake up and have their memories of those 200 years deleted.

Alice is built a mechanical body identical to her Underworld body and is revealed to the public. Shortly after Kirito returns home from rehabilitation, Alice mails herself to him and demands to sleepover with him (not kidding here). In the middle of the night, they receive an email containing Underworld's IP address.

Higa reveals that Kikuoka faked his death and that he has made a clone of Kirito's fluctlight. The clone, however, does not self-destruct.

In the 200 years Kirito and Asuna were trapped in Underworld, they made peace with the Dark Territory, and were elected the Star King and Queen, having developed interstellar spaceflight and ported over a lot of real world technology to Underworld and have been worshiped as gods ever since they were logged out. Kirito, Asuna and Alice log back into Underworld and Dr. Rinko reveals that the email is from Kayaba Akihiko. After logging in, they defeat an ancient space monster, saving the lives of two Machinists, who also happen to be the descendants of Tiese and Ronye**.**

**Thr end**

* * *

**Sorry about spoil, if you want to curse me you're free *Lol***

**BBut anyways, thank you for reading this story. Have a good time**


End file.
